I wish that fate could lay a hand here
by GodHasLaidAHand
Summary: Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? - Brittana AU. M for future chapters.
1. A day in the life of Santana

**Summary****:** Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? Brittana AU.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Day in the life of Santana**

Today is just another boring day of my life. I woke up early today because of the math test. I know I spent the past three days studying, but I have to make sure that I learned something. So, I got up from my bed, and took my glasses and math book. I read for the next thirty minutes, then I go take a quick shower before change into a jeans, a white t-shirt and – well, it looks like it's cold outside – a gray sweater.

When I'm finally ready, after brush my hair that looks like a mess today, I went down stairs to the kitchen, where my mom already set the breakfast on the table.

"Morning, mami." I said as I smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Santanita." Mom answered with the biggest smile on her face. Even since we moved out from Valencia, California to Lima, Ohio, she had been really worried about me. She thinks that I don't realize but it's quite impossible actually don't realize it. It's mainly because sometimes, like, two or three days a week I arrive home wet because of the slushies that the jerks throw at me. It's possible that she's happy like that because I didn't get slushied this week yet? Probably. Even I am happy because of it. I can't tell you how much sweaters I've lost because of the slushies.

After eat my pancakes and some bacon with my usual orange juice, I went upstairs again to take my backpack with some books and brush my teeth. Finally, I left home. I walk for school as I do everyday. When I arrive there, well, no one care enough about me to realize that I arrived, and it's better than on my old school, where when I arrived, every single person looked at me and whispered something, or giggled, or did some joke; All started in a normal day (kind of). I arrived at school and I realized that everyone found out that I'm gay. Anyway, I don't like talking about this.

I walk to my locker and put my backpack inside of it, and when I turn around Puck is right there waiting for me to turn around.

"Sup, Lopez?" He said. Puck is my best friend. He's actually the only friend I have around here. We got friends really fast after our Physics teacher made us work together. I ended up at Puck's house playing Call Of Duty, and to be honest, I totally beat his ass at this game. After that day we became friends. I think it's because we're pretty alike. We're kind of nerds, we like video games, music, Doritos, and, of course, girls.

"Hey, Puck. Ready for the math test?" I ask teasingly and took my Chemistry book on my locker.

I saw the surprise in his eyes and giggled a little. "Oh, great, now I forgot about the test." He said with an angry tone.

"You okay?" I ask as we started to walk together to my first class of the day.

"Yeah. Just another bad COD marathon." He shrugged. I know he's lying.

"Come on, I know you better than this. You usually get so much anger than this when you lost a marathon of COD. Even anger when it's against me." I tease him again, and he gives me that 'Don't mess with me today' look.

"It's Quinn. She's totally into the Puckerman zone - you notice it, right? - but she still deny when I ask her out."

I try my best to don't giggle. I know how much Puck likes Quinn, but I love when he says she's 'into the Puckerman zone'. Quinn is the head cheerleader. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, what would a head cheerleader go out with a guy like Puck? Well, I actually ask myself everyday how she even talk to him. People like them don't talk to us. And when people like us try to talk with them, it's a completely mess. I can say because I lived it. Here it is, another story I don't like talk about.

"Maybe you should try something more romantic. You know, something more than 'w-what- w-would… Uh… Breadstix?'" I said laughing as I remember the time I spied as Puck asked Quinn to go to Breadstix with him. "And plus, she have a boyfriend, Puck."

"Oh shut up Lo…" Puckerman froze when he realized what was coming to our direction.

"Hey squirrel-head! Nerdy J-lo!" We heard Finn Hudson, the Quaterback of the football team yell, as him, Sam Evans and Mike Chang walked to our directions with slushies on their hands. Yeah, I should have saw this coming. It's Friday and they spent the entire week without slushie us, just waiting for the right day to throw three slushies on our faces. With that, my glasses fall down from my face, and Sam kicks it away from me.

After wipe some slushie from my eyes, I spot their girlfriends walking right behind them and laughing. First, I spotted Finn's girlfriend, Rachel Berry, that was saying something to Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike's girlfriend, that I didn't understand well (Slushie in my ear?). Then, I spotted Brittany Pierce, Sam's girlfriend. She's on my math class. She isn't one of the smartest girls on the world, but no one really care about it. She's a cheerleader, and her best friend is Quinn. She's beautiful. Her bright blue eyes, her blonde hair, her perfect white skin, her body… Every single thing about this girl takes my breath away. Yeah, of course, unlike Puckerman, I know the difference between dreams and reality. A girl like me will never have a chance with a girl like Brittany. Fate is good with some people, but some time ago I started to think that fate isn't on favor of the losers.

As my eyes lock with the bright blue ones, well I can't see very well because of the slushie on my eyes and because I'm without my glasses, but I think she gave me a sorry look before follow the group that was still laughing. I looked around to see if I found my glasses but I couldn't find it. Then I look to Puck and he smile softly to me. "I think it's better we go get clean before math class." He said with a sigh. He knows how much times I have lost my glasses because of these jerks, so we didn't even waist time trying to find it.

"Yeah, okay. See you later, then." I said softly, almost whispering. I noticed my voice a little weak because of the cold. I also noticed my hands shaking. Ugh, I hate when they throw slushies with this cold weather.

Then I went to the girls restroom to clean myself after take a clean sweater. I turned on the faucet and watched my face. I remember the first time I got slushied. It was after we get the results of the first math test of the year. I got the best grade and the teacher congratulated me. After that day, I went from a normal shy girl, to an annoyingly shy nerdy girl. I remember that I cried a lot that day because I thought I'd be treated better at this school. In fact, people here "accept" better the fact that I'm a lesbian. I think it's because of the number of gay people I see around school. It's great to see that I'm not the only one. There's a lot of gay people here, mostly boys, but I also see two girls together. I think it's cute. I don't hide it, but I don't go out yelling at the hallways that I'm gay. People just know. I kinda know that if they throw slushies at me it's because of my nerdy way to be.

I smile at the memories of my first week at McKinley. Just then I realize someone watching me from the door. And there she was, beautiful as always on her cheerio uniform, holding a towel and biting her bottom lip. I turned my head to face her but I didn't have strength to say something, it can be because of the cold, or just because of how nervous I get when I'm next to her. Like when I was her tutor, you know, helping her with math. There's another story that I don't want to talk about. I just get really nervous when I'm near someone popular or beautiful as she… Or someone that isn't my friend. Better, someone that isn't my only friend, Puckerman. I know, it's ridiculous to be that shy, but I just can't help it. And with Brittany is even worst because I have this stupid crush on her.

I looked down to my feet, and she handed me the towel, eventually she had to get closer to me, which made me slightly more nervous.

"I'm sorry about what that." She said with a soft voice. Wow, how come, is she really being nice to me? Or is this just another joke?

"I-It's okay. I, hm, I'm getting used." I answered without look up to her. I think she noticed I'm nervous or that I'm cold because I spotted she tilting her head to look at me.

"Oh, I found your glasses." She took the glasses from inside her backpack and handed me. "I'm sorry again, I don't think it's broken but Sam overstated. He shouldn't kick your glasses, it's kinda mean."

I just nodded after use the towel she handed me dry my face, and put my glasses on. I think it's better stay quiet than say something stupid or stutter like I always do. But after some seconds I realized that it can be quite rude not say something. She's trying to help me, I guess. I cleared my throat before say softly, almost whispering, "T-Thanks." as I looked up to her. She was smiling at me. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. I lifted my gaze from her lips to her sparkling blue eyes. Great, now I can't remove my eyes from her. I feel my heart speed up in my chest and I bit my bottom lip. I tried to take a deep breath without let her realize that I'm nervous but it didn't work. I'm pretty sure she noticed because she giggled a little. But it wasn't a giggle like the others when I get slushied or when they make a joke with me. It was different. A giggle like the ones I see when she's talking with her friends, when she see something funny like an unicorn or a cat (which I think it's the cutest thing ever).

"Santana, right?" She asked, to break the awkward moment, I guess.

_She knows my name! Yeah, Of course she does, stop being stupid, Santana._ "Hm, yeah." I said and nodded shyly.

"Uh, so, you think that you could help me with math again? I need a tutor. The math teacher said that I should ask you but I didn't have the chance before… I know I'm totally fucked on the math test today, but I really need good grades to stay in the cheerios." She said softly as she looked down slightly. She must think that I'll deny it because of all that her boyfriend and her friends do to me, but I smile a little to her.

"Y-Yeah, I c- uh, of course I can help." I wish I could even talk straight with her without stutter. Sometimes I just hate how shy I am. People must think that I'm some kind of idiot or something. Ugh.

"Okay, so.. Give me your phone number. I'll text you." She said, as she handed me her phone. I typed my number and saved it. She smiled sweetly at me and I could feel my legs shaking because of it.

I sighed and dry my hair with the towel. She giggle a little, and walks to the faucet, turn it on and took a little of water, and then ran her hands through my hair. Now it was when she looked deeply into my eyes and smiled. I opened my mouth a couple times, before finally make a word come out. "Thanks."

Brittany giggled when she noticed that I was nervous again. "You're cute." She said giggling. "Well, I've gotta go now. See you later? At math class?"

_Did she just call me cute?_ I thought. I think I was frozen for some minutes. Then I realized that she said something. "Uh? Yeah, yes. See you." I said nervously.

She walked to the door, before turn around one last time. "I'm sorry again, for Sam and all the guys." I gave her a 'it's okay' smile and she left the restroom.

When she walked out, I walked to the corner of the restroom and rested my head against the wall. I couldn't believe in everything that just happened. I mean, did it really happen? Yeah, it was real. And here I go, study with the most beautiful girl of this school. I just hope I don't screw up everything again.

I shook my head, and checked myself one last time in the mirror. I'm not that bad, and my hair looks actually better than it was before. Then I left the restroom. On the exact second I turned around to walk to my locker, Puckerman showed up in front of me. "I saw blondie leaving the restroom." He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at his face and giggled a little. "Nothing happened, your perv."

"I wasn't thinking about anything." He shrugged a little. "You two spent a long time there…"

I spotted the smirk on his face and slapped his arm. "Stop, your perv, I won't give you fantasies to you think about later at your bedroom. We just talked… She said sorry, gave me my glasses, helped me to get clean and asked me to help her with math again."

"Again?" He said surprised. "I didn't think she would want after the last time. You just kept stuttering and all nervous…"

"I told you I'll never forgive you for spying. And this time, Puckerman, I'll make sure you'll not spy. I'm totally turning on the irrigators." I joked.

"Oh, okay, Lopez, I'll give you some time alone with your precious blonde." He teased.

"Stop! She have a boyfriend." I said angry. I love tease Puck, but when he tease me, it's just annoying.

"Hey, calm down, Lopez. Did you really think that they'll date forever? I don't think so. Cheerleader and football player. So fucking classic. This kind of relationship never work, trust me." He said. It almost convinced me. It so true. This things just happen in movies. A cheerleader falling in love with a nerd? It sounds like a movie too. Movie things don't happen in real life and I have this settled in my mind. I just shrugged. I didn't want to discuss it with Puck now. We walked to my locker, and I put my wet sweater there. Then, we walked to the Chemistry class.

Later, it was time to the math class. I walked inside the classroom and spotted Brittany, who smiled quickly to me, before turn her gaze back to her boyfriend, Sam. I sighed, and took my place beside Puck. After a long day at school and a not too hard math test, I went home. My mom wasn't at home by now. She was at work and my dad too. So I had the house to me. Which don't make any difference because I'll just stay in my bedroom, probably playing Call of Duty or Resident Evil online against Purckerman. And that's what I did the rest of the day.

"Oh, Fuck you Puck!" I yelled, readjusting my headseton my hear.

"On your face, Lopez! Who's the best now? Tell me? Puckerman here!" He said laughing, which stopped when my army killed one big part or his.

"Shut up, Puckerman. I still the best here." I said, and heard him groaning on the other side of the headset. Then I felt my phone vibrating on my pocked and paused the game. "Wait up, Puck, I got an text."

"Take your time. I'm totally going to kick your ass this time." He said, and I just shook my head in disbelief. When I unlocked my scream, a big smile opened automatically on my face.

**Brittany (11:47 p.m.):** hey, Santana! So, what 'bout u help me with math stuff tomorrow? I dont have nothing to do, and this usually dont happen because its Saturday and all, but theres no party so… its fine to u? xD

I smile at how cute the text message is. I don't know, it's just… So Brittany. It made my smile grown even bigger.

**Santana (11:48 p.m.):** yea, it's totally fine to me :)

**Brittany (11:48 p.m.):** okay, so you know where my house is, right? At 6 pm sounds good to u?

**Santana (11:48 p.m.):** yep, I know where it is. I'll be there.

It took some minutes until I finally received the last text message. And I just realized that my smile cannot leave my face anymore.

**Brittany (11:50 p.m.):** Aw, thank U! See u tomorrow then. Night xD

**Santana (11:50 p.m.): **See ya. Night :)

I spent too much minutes smiling and thinking about Brittany to realize that I left Puckerman waiting for me.

"Yo, Lopez! Earth to Santana! Heeeeey!" Puckerman yelled through the headset.

"I'm here. Let's… just finish this thing, I have to win to sleep even happier." I teased him.

"Dream about it, not going to let you win this time."

"You'll have to work hard to beat me, Puckerman." I teased again.

"Fuck, Lopez. Just press play and lets continue this shit." He said with an angry tone.

I pressed play, and the game started. I just need a little of distraction. Tomorrow can be a really good, or too awful day. I don't really know how I'll act with Brittany, I can't actually forecast my acts. I just hope I don't embarrass myself like the last time. It's too much to ask to have someone like Brittany as my girlfriend? Yeah, it seems so. I have a crush on this girl since the first time I saw her – My first day at McKinley High, one year and some months ago. I remember every single thing about this day. She looked beautiful as always, with the cheerios uniform, a ponytail, and… Oh, the sparkling blue eyes. I shook my head and removed the thoughts about the blonde from my head as I realized that Puckerman killed seven men of my south army. "Come on, Santana. Let's finish it." I whispered to myself and started to play.

* * *

**I want to know if you liked the first chapter and if I should continue! So review! Let me know what you think! And English is not my first language, so if there's any misspellings, just let me know! xD**


	2. Tutoring math

******Summary:** Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? Brittana AU.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tutoring math**

**Saturday, 3:30 p.m.**

Puck and I are playing for nine hours without stop. I have Cool Ranch Doritos and a bottle of coke beside me. I know, it sound awful two teenagers spend nine ours playing video games, but me and Puck have this problem. We're too competitive. When we start playing and I win, he asks for revenge, and when he wins, I ask for revenge. And this can last for hours and hours. I remember the day when we spent like, twelve hours or more playing. It's not that hard, though. When you play Call Of Duty, it seems like hours pass faster than the usual.

I yawned and heard a giggle on my headset. "I think I should go sleep, bro. Mom will kill me if she catches me awake again."

"Yeah, go ahead, Lopez, so I'll win this last one and I'll be the best again." He said with a proud tone and I groan.

"Oh, okay, first of all, you had never been the best." I teased. "Second of all, I'm totally going to beat your ass for like, the twentieth time before go to bed."

"So stop teasing and play, San, because my badass army just killed sixteen of your men." I shook my head to remove the tiredness of my mind, and continued to play. Thirty minutes later I was getting ready to bed. I removed my jeans and my shirt, and put on just a black tank top and went to bed. I was too tired to put my sweatpants on, and I'm sure that if I tried I'd end up sleeping on the ground. So I collided on the mattress and pulled the covers over me.

**Saturday, 11:45 a.m.**

On the next day, I woke up with a bang on my door. My mom. "Santana Maria Lopez, I want you up in five minutes!" She yelled, and I groaned as I put my pillow over my head. I really shouldn't stay up playing COD with Puckerman every Saturday. After five minutes, my mom entered my bedroom. God, why I always forget to lock the door? My mom turned on the lights and pulled my covers and my pillow. "How much times I have to tell you to don't stay up late playing that games with Noah?" My mom yelled. "To the kitchen now, mi hija. It's almost lunch time and you didn't have breakfast yet." She said, and left my bedroom.

I got up from my bed slowly, and yawned. I spotted my sweatpants on the ground, and put it on. When I went downstairs I spotted my dad helping my mom with the lunch. "Santanita, you came out from your cave." My dad said giggling. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Serious, mi hija, I didn't see you yesterday." He said, and walked to me to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon."

"Ugh, stop." I groaned and leaned against the kitchen island as I drank a cup of lemonade.

"So, santanita, we're going to visit your abuela later and have dinner. Want to come with us?" My mom said.

"Hm, I can't. I'm going to a friend's house later." I said, as I looked inside the fridge to find something to eat, but I decided to don't eat anything, after all, the lunch was almost ready.

"Play more video games with Noah?" She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, I'm actually going to help someone with math. S-She's not my friend, exactly… but she helped me to get clean yesterday when I got slushied… And not everyone help me, you know…"

I looked back to my mom and saw her smirking at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"A new friend, uh?" My mom raised an eyebrow, without remove the smirk of her face. I saw my dad giggling and rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, you two are impossible to talk with." I said and walked out of the kitchen, up to my bedroom. Why parents are so embracing? And that's why if I had other friends, I wouldn't bring them here. Luckily (I think so) my parents like Puck. I just hate when they all take a time to make fun of Santana here for any stupid reason. That's why I don't like when Puck come here and my parents are at home. I think it would be really better to me stay into my "cave", like my dad always said.

**4:15 p.m.**

Exactly two hours and fifteen minutes left to go to Brittany's house. My parents left some minutes ago. They said something about help my abuela with the dinner. It's just one of those family dinners. They do it at least one time a month. So they won't be mad because I'm not going this time. I can't wait to see Brittany today. It was actually a surprise to me that she decided to study on the weekend. She didn't even like study during the week. But I wouldn't deny, of course. I'm going to spend some time alone with Brittany.

And here comes the bad thoughts… What if I freak out and get all nervous like the last time? What if I start stutter again? I hate it so much. And… what if she's just doing it so see me all nervous to make fun of me? I can't think about it, I'm going to go to her house, teach her math, and that's it. Np need to get all nervous, Lopez. Just relax.

**5:30 p. m.**

_Okay, just breath, Lopez, breath. It's going to be alright. You're just going to tutor the most beautiful girl of the school with math. Nothing can happen between you two because she have a boyfriend, and even if she didn't, she's not into nerd ones, and what you are? A nerd. And you're going to be fine because you do know that nothing will happen. You're just going to help her. That's all. Breath, breath. _

My thoughts were removed by the sound of my phone vibrating.

**Brittany (5:37 p.m):** Hey! :) Are u really coming?

My heart started to beat faster. I waited a minute to answer to don't seem so anxious.

**Santana (5:38 p.m.):** Yes. I'll be there in some minutes.

**Brittany (5:38 p.m.):** Cool! See u later, then. xD

After Brittany's last text message I put a plaid shirt over a white tank top, with a jeans and my converses. I put on my glasses and I took a fill deep breaths before finally take my jacket, my backpack and left. My mom left her car on the garage, so I could drive and arrive at Brittany's house faster. After ten minutes driving, I finally arrived there. I pulled my mom's car on the driveway slowly and took another deep breath before jump out of the car.

_Come on, Santana. Breath. You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright. Breath._

Before I could knock the door, I felt my phone vibrating on my pocket. Puckerman. I walked away from the house and answered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." I said with a sigh.

"Really? You don't seem fine."

"Okay,, I'm fucking nervous. I'm dying here. I think I'm going to explode before ring the bell. Satisfied?" I said angry. The only thing Puck was doing is make me even more nervous.

"Calm down, Lopez. I'm just trying to help." He said, defensively.

"Not working, Puckerman."

"Sorry. Just relax, okay?" He said softly.

"Okay, I'm trying." I answered.

"Fine. Now take a deep breath, go there and ring the bell. If you need anything, just call or text, I'll be there."

I sighed, and walked to the door. "Okay. Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome. Now I'm hanging up." He said, and hung up.

Somehow Puckerman made me feel better… I know, unbelievable. But I'm better. So I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

After a minute or last, Brittany opened the door, wearing that beautiful smile of hers that always make me melt. It's incredible how she have all this effect on me. I can't help but smile. She was wearing skinny jeans, - which were really, really hot and fitted her perfect body very well – with a white v-neck shirt. Just… so beautiful.

I stayed there, looking at her without say anything. When I noticed the blonde giggling softly, I slapped myself on my head. But before I can say something, she gestured and stepped back, so I could step into the house.

She smiled at me, and bit her bottom lip. "Hi."

"Hm, hi." I said. Great, no stutter on my first sentence.

"You look good." She said as we walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"T-Thanks. Uh, you t-too." Too good to be true. Stuttering again, Lopez. What's my problem with words with T?

"Thanks." She said and we entered her bedroom. I looked around. It was completely lovely. Just like her. The pictures around, the stickers on the wall, and everything makes the bedroom so lovely. I looked back to her and she was smiling. I smiled back shyly. She sat on the bed, without remove her gaze from me."So, you can sit here." She said as she tapped the place beside her on the bed. Somehow I couldn't move my feet. I looked down to my feet and walked slowly to sit beside her. I put my backpack on the ground and took my math book.

I think she noticed that I was nervous, because she put a hand over the math book, right next to mine and smiled. "Hey, you don't need to be nervous, okay? I know my friends are mean to you and all, but I actually don't like the way they act. I should have told you this on the other time you came here, but I was too worried about reputation and all this shitty stuff. You're actually pretty cool, Santana."

I smiled at her words. I looked down to my hands and smiled bigger inside, feeling my heart beating faster when she intertwined our fingers together. "O-Okay." I took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. "Thanks. You're... You're pretty cool too." I said softly, when I looked up to her. Her sparkling blue eyes are so beautiful, and know I felt myself hypnotized by her. I bit my bottom lip, and turned my gaze to our hands, quickly pulling it back and opening the math book. "Hm, so, let's get started." I said, and watched as she nodded.

**7:45 p.m.**

I was feeling so much more comfortable after an hour and forty-five minutes. We had laughed together at some stupid math problems, and some nerd jokes I told her - I was glad to see that even when she didn't understand, she laughed with me. – We had a pretty good time together. We even ate Doritos and I told her about the day Finn Hudson threw Doritos in me because he said that it was a nerd food. Yeah, it doesn't make any sense.

"Seriously, if Doritos is a nerd food, then nerd food is the best thing of the world!" I laughed softly along with her.

We were now laying on the ground. Our conversation went very well and I guess she's actually learning math. I spotted her texting someone, and I quickly looked down to the math book. I didn't want her to think that I'm annoyed because of it because I'm not. "Oh, it's just Sam. Don't worry, I told him to don't text me now." Okay, maybe I'm not annoyed, but now I'm feeling extremely jealous. I totally forgot about him. That she have a boyfriend and that there's a world outside her bedroom… Stupid world of outside.

"I-It's okay. You don't need to dispense your boyfriend for me.. Uh, f-for study… I-I mean, it's o-okay to t-text him." I stuttered nervously.

"What? Oh, no, he isn't my boyfriend." She said.

I opened my mouth to say something a couple times, but closed again. "What?" She giggled a little and I shook my head slightly. "I mean… Everyone thinks that you two are dating, because you used to kiss at school, and everything…" I tried unsuccessfully correct myself. Damn, my gay is showing.

"We're not dating. Not anymore. Sam used to be one of my best friends, so, I guess we kinda confused the friendship with something more. We realized it a couple days ago and we aren't together anymore." She said with a shrug.

"Oh…" I continued there, with my mouth opened. I mentally slapped myself for being so obvious. Then I decided to say something. "And you two are best friends again?"

"I guess we have been always best friends. It never changed. But now, I'm feeling… better." She said, smiling.

"T-That's… Cool, then." I sighed – The only thing I wanted was end this conversation before I say something stupid. "I think w-we should continue. Y-You know, the m-math." Ugh, stuttering again, Santana! I took a deep breath as I adjusted my glasses and Brittany nodded.

**8:35 p.m.**

I looked at the clock. It's pretty late and I'm starting to get tired. Study can be really tiring sometimes. Here with Brittany. I didn't even realize the time passing. But I had to head home. I didn't want to, but I had to. Now we were just laying on the ground. We just finished for tonight. We were talking about random stuff like her favorite movies, which were the cutest thing ever. She's a Disney fan. Her favorite movie is The Lady And The Tramp. She asked what is my favorite movie and I said without a doubt, the Harry Potter saga.

Brittany laughed. "Are you serious? It's pretty cool. I like the unicorns. But I've never understood Harry Potter, though." She said, shrugging.

"Really?" I said a little surprised. "Hm, Harry Potter is kinda hard to understand… Sometimes you just have to pay close attention to understand. It's also good to have someone who understands watching it with you so if you don't understand, you just ask. That's how I made Puck understand it, and know he's a big fan."

"Oh, the squirrel-head?" She tilted her head to the side. "Then we should watch it together sometime. What you think?" Brittany smiled brightly at me.

"Uh, y-yeah, of course." I smiled shyly at her.

"Awesome!" She bounced up and down a couple times before stop, as something just came into her mind. "So, what else you like to do?"

"Well, Puck and I play video games a lot. You can even say that we're kinda addicted or something…" I giggled a little.

"There's another thing that confuse me. Now I know why you're called nerd. You just like complicated things." She joked, giggling softly.

"Nah, play video games isn't that hard. I can teach you… I-If you want to, of course." _Stupid, Santana. Stop with the nerdy-flirting with her. It will never work!_

"I'd love to!" She bounced up and down again. "I bet there are a lot of cool games with unicorns and stuff."

I looked at the clock on my phone again. 9:00 p.m. "Brittany, I have to go now. My mom told me to go home soon." I said, and looked down at my phone screen.

"Aw… It's okay. I'll walk with you to the door." She said, looked down slightly. She looked… sad because I'm leaving? No, of course not.

I put my stuff on my backpack and we went downstairs to the front door. She opened it to me and I smiled shyly, adjusting my glasses on my face. "So, hm, see you at school." I said softly, almost whispering.

"Yeah... See you at school." She smiled, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I felt my face burn at the feeling and I knew that I was blushing hard. I think she realized it, because she giggled softly. I started to walk away, when I heard Brittany calling out behind me. "Wait!" She yelled as she ran to my direction. "Can I text you? I mean, I like talk with you… And I want to know when you're free so we can play video games and watch Harry Potter." She said, looking down slightly.

"O-Of course. You can text me." I answered, looking deeply into her blue eyes. How can Brittany be so sweet and hot at the same time?

"Okay." She smiled as she walked away slowly. "Bye." She whispered and waved. I waved back and jumped into the car. When Brittany closed the door of her house, I rested my head on the driver's seat. I just couldn't believe in everything that just happened. I took my phone, and started to type a message to Puck.

**Santana (9:11 p.m.):** I need to talk.

**Puck (9:11 p.m.):** You okay?

**Santana (9:12 p.m.): **Yeah, I'm more than okay, actually.

* * *

**Here's the Chapter 2! And thanks for the reviews, guys! Feel free to send some suggestions if you want to! And keep telling me what you think! Did you guys like the second chapter? **


	3. Play video games can be really fun

******Sumary:** Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? Brittana AU.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Play video games can be really fun**

**Saturday, 12:30 p.m.**

"Wait up, so she said that you're pretty cool, and then said that she likes to talk with you?" Puckerman asked me through the headset. We're now playing Dead Island.

"Yep. And she said that it would be great if I teach her how to play video games. Oh, and she also wants to watch Harry Potter with me. She thinks that it's quite confusing and she wants me to help her to understand it." I said nervously. I think I didn't stop shaking since when I left Brittany's house, hours ago.

"Wow! Looks like Lopez is doing better than Pucksaur here. Watch a movie together? That's a huge step, girl." He said.

"Please, if there's someone here that can use nerdy flirts, this one is Santana here." I said teasingly and I just heard Puck groaning when his character got hit by a zombie. I'm not good flirting, to be honest, not good at all talking with beautiful girls. And it gets even worse when I'm with Brittany. She makes me feel nervous in a totally different level. I feel my whole body shaking just for think about her. "By the way, I said that I made you understand Harry Potter, so if she ever ask you something, just say that you like Harry Potter because Santana Lopez made you understand it."

"You did what? Are you fucking kidding me? I like HP since I was 10 years old and you were at some place in California. You're such a liar, Lopez." He teased me.

"Hey, so since when I can't lie to get a girlfriend?"

"I think I'm dying" I sighed.

"You character? No, look the blood bar is almost complete. I told you to study Dead Island before play with-" I rolled my eyes and interrupted Puck.

"No, not the character, your idiot, me. I really need a girl friend." I hear Puck giggling. "I said girl friend, female friend, you ass. You should try to be a better friend sometimes. You're the only one I have, and I'm the only one you have." I said. "Continuing… I get all nervous and I start shaking just for think about her. I don't think I can stay alone with her. What if I screw up everything? I'm a mess when I'm with her. I can't even think straight. I don't even know how-" Now it was his time to interrupt me.

"Hey, stop. This is not the Santana I know. Well, kinda is because you always get nervous and all, but anyways, you never give up. Remember when we were playing COD and you were tired so I won?" He asked.

"Of course I do, because it happened yesterday."

"Exactly. And what you did? You did give up. We played again and you got your perfect score back. Yes, I felt like shit, but this isn't about me, anyways. You can't give up just because you're afraid of getting nervous when you're with Brittany. This is totally normal. I get nervous when I'm with Quinn." Just when I was about to say something, Puck continued. "And you also can't give up because you're afraid of say something wrong or embracing, or because you're afraid of screw everything. Life is made from mistakes. And if you and Brittany are meant to be together, like fate and all this shity stuff, there's nothing that can screw everything. Not even you."

I gasped quietly in surprise. I've never seen this side of Puckerman. "Oh, how did you get so sentimental? Spending too much time with your mom?" I giggled softly.

"No… Okay, maybe. I like talking with my mom, okay? Ugh, I was just being a better friend, okay?" He snapped.

"Wow, calm down, Puckerman, I was just kidding. I… I think you're right. But the thing is that I don't know if we're meant to be together. I don't even know if she likes me like I like her. I don't think so. I mean, look at her. She's beautiful, sexy and sweet. Plus, she's a Cheerio, Senior Class President and without say that she dances like a goddess. I don't think a nerd like me have a single chance with her."

"Are you listening to yourself? God, Santana. Have you ever looked in the mirror? If you weren't so gay I'd totally bang you out. You're also beautiful, people just don't see it because of all the labels that they put at school If you're smart and likes to play video games, then you're a nerd and no one can think that you're hot because you're just a nerd." He said. "But you are. And never let no one say that this is not true."

I sighed, trying to analyze his words. "Thanks bro. I think I'll go sleep. I need to think. And I do it better when I'm under my blankets with the silence of my bedroom."

"Okay, go ahead. You're going to be alright?" He asked as we finished the game.

"Yeah, I guess I'll. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, text me or whatever if you need something." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that, I turned off my X-Box, put on my sweatpants and a tank top and went to bed. That night, all I dreamt about was her. I don't know how she does it to me. I just can't take her off my mind. I don't know if it's a good thing. I don't know it's good or bad to me. Like I told Puck; I don't even know if she likes me like that. A week ago we didn't even talked to each other. It's crazy. I guess tomorrow I won't even get out of my room. I need to rest. Badly.

**Monday.**

I woke up today with a big smile on my face. Brittany and I spent the whole Sunday texting each other. She told me about the parts from Harry Potter that she doesn't understand. I tried to explain it to her, but I realized that it wouldn't work, so I told her that I'll explain better when we what it together. Brittany is the cutest person I've ever met. I don't think I can ever get tired of talk to her. Even when she says something that people judge as stupid. I don't know if it's because of this stupid crush, or just because all sounds better when come from her mouth.

I got up from my bed, and went to the bathroom. Before take a quick shower I stood there, looking in the mirror with my glasses on. Why do I have this suddenly impression that I look ridiculous with it? I shook my head. I know that I can't with contacts. I've already tried to wear contacts. I have an awful allergy on my eyes that will never let me wear contacts. I brushed my hair, and went back to my bedroom, to put on some skinny jeans with a black t-shirt, and a gray coat over it. And, yeah, my Converses.

"Good morning, Santanita." I heard my mom say as I went downstairs.

"Morning, mami." I said and kissed her cheek. After breakfast, Mom gave me a ride to school, since she has to work. I can't wait to buy my own car. I know I don't go out a lot like the other people on my age, but I usually need a ride when I have to go to Puck's house or, I don't know, the mall sometimes when they're new games or when I have to buy book, CDs, DVDs and things like that. I think a car would be a great thing to me.

When I got out from my mom's car, I saw a group of cheerios together in front of the school's front door. I looked to them as I walked inside. Apparently, Brittany wasn't there. I wouldn't want to see her there, anyways. I bet she wouldn't even look at me. My first two classes were bored as hell. English and History with Puck. The third class was obviously more interesting. Math. I smiled shyly as I spotted Brittany and saw her smiling brightly at me. I swear I could melt with that look.

I took my sit on the corner of the classroom. I don't think Brittany would want me to sit next to her. She's too popular to have someone like me beside her. As the teacher talked, I constantly noticed myself staring at Brittany and looking away when she looked back at me. Finally the bell rang, and when I was about to walk out the classroom, I felt someone holding my arms. I know it was Brittany, because no one in the math class wouldn't talk to me.

"Hey!" She said happily, smiling at me.

"Hi, Brittany." I smiled back shyly at her. She giggled softly. I secretly love how she giggle every time I get nervous.

"I was looking for you." She said.

"R-Really?" I stuttered.

"Yeah I was going to ask if you're really going to teach me how to play video games, or if you changed your mind or something." Brittany said softly, running her hand on the back of her neck.

"N-No, I was thinking the same thing, actually. I thought you wouldn't want." Damn, I'm stuttering. I heard her giggling again as I looked down and adjusted my glasses on my face.

"Why? I really want to play video games with you." She said as we started to walk down the hallway.

"I-I thought… Hm, y-you know… You're so p-popular and I-I'm… I'm, you know-" I was about to say 'nerd' when Brittany interrupted me.

"You're smart. And a good person to talk to. I feel less stupid when I'm with you, actually." We stopped in front of my locker, and she leaned against the other lockers, now looking at me.

"I don't think you're stupid." I said simply, and she smiled brightly to me.

"Yeah? I'm kinda used, because everyone says that I'm stupid." He shrugged.

"Then they are the stupid ones." She smiled shyly to me, looking down. I swear I saw her blushing. Yeah, she was blushing.

"Thanks, San." Did she just call me San? I like it. Then I realized that I have another class now. Damn. I think she realized that I have to go just for look to me. "Are you free after school?" I nodded immediately. "Can we play video games after school, then?" I nodded again. "Cool, so, you want a ride? We can go to your house right after school, because I don't have cheerios practice today…" She said, smiling softly. "I mean, if you want to, of course."

"Yeah, I… sounds good to me." I smiled shyly to her.

"Cool! So, meet me on the parking lot after school." Her smile hypnotized me. It's the most beautiful thing of the world. Just when she tilted her head to the side that I realize that she noticed me. "San? Don't you have any class now?"

My eyes widened when I realize that I should be there ten minutes ago. I hate being late for class. It's one of the things that I hate most. "Ah y-yeah, I've, uh, I've gotta go." I said as I ran down the hallway.

"See you later!" I heard Brittany yelling. I just turned around quickly and waved. I saw the girl giggling. She's probably at how nervous I got just because I'd get late for class.

The rest of the day passed really fast. Now I was standing in front of my locker, putting some of my books inside, when I saw the beautiful blonde walking towards me. My eyes locked with hers and now I was smiling too. She's just… so beautiful. I can't resist. I'm totally hypnotized by her eyes. Every time I look at her is the same thing. I get lost into her eyes, I keep staring at her, she giggles, and I stutter because I get embraced when she realizes it. So I looked down. I don't want to seem stupid every time I talk to Brittany.

It was very quick. As soon as I looked up and adjusted my glasses on my face, I saw David Karofsky, just another one of the group of jerks, coming to my direction with a slushie on his hand. "Haha, loser." I heard Karofsky say. Five seconds or less, I was soaking. Cold. Very cold. I couldn't see well, because some slushie ran down from my forehead to my eyes, so I removed my glasses, but I could see Brittany, standing in front of me with her mouth half open. Damn, the weather was already fucking cold and they still throw slushies at me. I was also trembling.

"Oh my God, San. You okay?" She said with a worried tone on her voice.

"C-Cold." Was the only thing I had strength enough to say.

"Come on, I have some towels on my car." She said as she put her arms around me, to keep me a little less cold as we walked through the parking lot. It felt comfortable, but on the moment, I was too cold to realize how close Brittany and I were now. She opened the passenger's door to me, and helped me to get into the car. Then I saw her opening the back door, to take a towel that was on the back seat. She ran to the other side of the car, and jumped inside, before hand me the towel. She turned on the air conditioner and now I was feeling quite better. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded quickly and smiled shyly at her, as I put my glasses on. "Yeah… T-Thanks."

She shrugged and smiled. "It's totally fine. I hate see those jerks throwing slushies at you. I wish I could do something. Anyways, let's go. Then you can take a shower and put some dry clothes before we play video games." I nodded.

The drive to my house did take more than ten minutes. When we arrived there, she got out from the car and opened the door to me like a real gentleman. I giggled at her softly. Have I already said how cute she is?

We stepped inside my house and went upstairs to the bedroom. I opened the door and let the blonde step inside. "Wow, your bedroom is cool." I see the surprise on her face. Maybe because it isn't how she expected. I don't have a lot of nerd things on my bedroom. My X-Box and my Wii are on a table right next to my bed, with a chair, so I can either choose between lay on my bed or sit on the chair as I play. Normally I sat on the chair. It's better to me to concentrate. I have some band posters on my wall, nothing too nerd, and a big poster of Amy Winehouse next to my bed, that was with black sheets.

"I'll just take a quick shower. Feel like you're on your own bedroom." I said as I took some dry clothes and walked to the bathroom. After less than ten minutes, (I didn't want to let Brittany wait) I got out of the bathroom wearing comfy jeans, a white tank shirt, and a black coat.

Brittany smiled at me, and I sat on the bed beside her. "So… you ready?" I asked and she smiled at me anxiously.

"Yes!" She bounced up and down on my bed. I smiled at her and turned on my Wii. Should I tell her that I spent the whole weekend searching for a My Little Pony game on the game store with Puckerman? Nah, it can sound like I'm desperate. I mean, I am, but she doesn't have to know about it.

We played My Little Pony for the next two hours. I was already tired of the game. It wasn't exactly the kind of game that I like. Okay, let's be honest. It sucks. But I would never tell Brittany something like that. And plus, she wouldn't handle play COD or RE. She buried her face on my neck when her unicorn got hurt by a plaint. It was really cute, though. Watch Brittany playing video game. I've never seen her excited like that.

"San, I'm tired. I think I've played enough for now." She said as she turned her head to look at me and I paused the game. I sighed quietly in relief.

"It's okay, we can play more later." I said, smiling shyly to her.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah. Of course. And you can come over whenever you want to play it again." I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks! You're awesome, San." She said, and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled, inhaling her scent before pull back. She was wearing the smile I love so much again.

"Thank you." After some minutes, I spoke.

"For what?

"Well, I-I think you've already realized that I don't have a lot of friends. Actually I just have Puck." I started, and suddenly got nervous. Damn. "And, uh, I-I thought you w-wouldn't want anything to do with me after that day we study together. B-Because y-you're popular at school and stuff… and I-I'm, you k-know, a nerd. Have you here with me is pretty cool." I finished, looking down and adjusting the glasses on my face.

Brittany smiled to me softly, and held my hand. "You don't have to say thanks, San. I've already told you. I like talk to you. You're smart, and cool. I actually think that you're the only person that don't call me stupid because of the things I say. Without say that you're beautiful."

I froze. Is this real life? Did she just call me cute? "Ah, uh, t-thanks." I stuttered nervously, and she giggled.

"You're cute." She said between the giggles. Then I watched as she bit her bottom lip and got closer to me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I think I was about to black out when her lips crashed against mine. It took some seconds to me to realize that it was really happening. It was really happening! She's kissing me! And then I kissed her back. I felt Brittany sucking my bottom lip, and within seconds, I felt her tongue against mine. I hear the blonde moaning at the touch of my tongue, and she quickly placed her hand on my neck, pulling me even closer. I placed my hands on her hips.

After long minutes kissing, we pulled back, both breathless. She smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back, shyly feeling my cheeks turn into red. "I don't think I told you that you're the cutest nerd I've ever met, right? Because you are." She giggled. "I've been waiting the right moment to do this." And she suddenly sounded nervous. Maybe because I just sat there, looking down to my lap, with my mouth half open. That's it. I trailed. I can't move, I can't talk. Damn. I have to at least say something. "Santana? You oka-" I cupped her cheeks. Now I kissed her.

I felt her hands wrapping around my waist. The kiss was soft, but at the same moment desperate. She barely knew how much I've been waiting for this moment. I've never wanted to kiss someone like I wanted to kiss her. And know that I finally kissed her, I wanted more and more. I pulled back slightly, and she rested her forehead against mine. "You have no idea of how much I've been waiting for this moment." I whispered.

"Then I guess I'll have to make it up to you." She smirked at me, and crashed our lips together again. Within minutes, we climbed onto my bed and she was on the top of me, kissing me passionately. This was everything I've been always dreamt about. I was just afraid of wake up on my bed without her beside me. A part of my mind was telling me that it was real, other part was saying that it was just a fantasy, but there was another part that was telling me to stop thinking and just pay attention on this moment.

* * *

**Guys, sexy times on the next chapter because I'm such a teaser ;) I don't think I'll be able to update during the week, though, because of school and all this shit, but I'll try my best to update asap! I promise you guys will have a new chapter until Wednesday! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, btw. :) So, keep telling me what you think about the story and suggestions are always accepted! I was also thinking about do a chapter with Brittany's POV, what you guys think? Please, REVIEW! **


	4. Video games aftermath

**Summary:** Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? Brittana AU.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Video games aftermath**

Am I dreaming? I hope not. Because on that moment, it seemed like I was having one of those dreams that I have and when I get happy I wake up alone at my bed. But this time was different. I was sure that I was totally awake and that I love any second of this. I don't have words to describe what I was feeling. But you can be sure – it's the best feeling of the whole universe, and there's nowhere else I'd rather to be then being here with Brittany. I could never imagine things were go this fast. I thought I'd take like, three or four months to get Brittany or even more.

I was slapped back to reality when I felt Brittany's lips against my neck. Taking out my glasses and putting it over the nightstand, I felt my whole body shiver with the feeling of her lips, tongue and teeth against my skin. I felt the urge of let out a moan, but I held it back, gulping hard. I closed my eyes, and I felt the blonde trailing kisses the way back to my mouth, until our tongues were connected. She took off my coat, and threw it on the other side of the room. I felt her lips curl into a smile as I sucked on her bottom lip and slipped my hands to the back of her neck as she ran her hands down my body and grabbed my waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me, as she played with the hem of my tank top. I just nodded and she smirked, immediately pulling me up so she could pull my shirt off, exposing my black bra. Well, I bet she thought that this would be my first time. Surprisingly, it's not my first time. It happened in a party, two years ago in Valencia. I was with a party that some friends forced me to go, long short story, I got a little drunk, and the girl I had a crush on, Ashley, was really drunk. She was dancing, my friends told me to go on and dance with her, and the alcohol made it sound fun. We danced, she started to kiss my neck, we went up to a bedroom and on the next day, she freaked out. Monday, I got back to school, and since then, well, my life turned into a hell. Suddenly everyone knew what I did. Well, kind of. She told everyone that I forced her to have sex with me. And that's what made my parents move out and come to Lima.

I watched as she glanced down to my naked stomach, admiring my abs (yeah, I have abs.) surprised. Maybe because she never imagined that a nerd like me would have abs like these, but the thing is, I like working out a little bit. Not that I go to the academy and all. I just like to do some work out on the back yard, like abdominals and pushups, also I like to ride on the weekends and walk back to my house from school helps a lot. People think that just because I'm a nerd I can't work out my body? They're totally wrong. She ran her hands up and down my abs, making me shiver, before quickly push me back on the bed. She smirked at me and whispered: "Where did you got these?"

She ran one single finger through my stomach and nibbled my earlobe. I moaned quietly, and closed my eyes, smirking at Brittany, who was now kissing my neck softly. "I-I kinda work out a little bit."

"Kinda?" She giggled, "All that I know is that I've never thought that I'd see that abs on you." She nibbled my neck, and trailed kisses up to my ear again. "Anyways, this is turning me on so bad." She whispered, and trailed kissed down until she reached my abs. God, I swear I wouldn't shame myself and let a loud moan go out from my mouth, but Brittany was making me crazy with all the kissing and the touching.

Now the only thing I want is this beautiful girl inside of me. I saw the blonde smirk when I let the moan go out and I realized what she was doing. Or presumed. "A-Are you really going to tease me?" I said. Better, I whined. Damn, I already know what's coming ahead.

She continued to kiss my abs, and the way up to my boobs, nibbling my already hard nipples over the bra. "I don't know… What you think?" She asked me teasingly.

I sighed, and just when I was about to answer something, I felt her hands on my back, quickly unclasping my bra. I gasped in surprise and she kissed my lips again, running her tongue through my lips until I connected our tongues together. I giggled as she started to run her tongue through my cheeks playfully. She smiled to me, looking deeply into my eyes. "You're beautiful." She said, and crashed our lips together again. I was glad that she didn't notice my cheeks blushing.

As we kissed, Brittany started to caress one of my hard nipples. I moaned again, and she smiled against my lips. I guess she realized that I'm finally getting comfortable with the situation. So she went down, and picked one of my nipples between her teeth, and sucked it, making me moan even louder. I felt her hand reach the zipper of my jeans, and unclasp it. Before she could pull of my jeans, I held her hands, and pointed to her shirt. "Off." Was the only thing I managed to say, and she immediately removed it. I felt like I was getting hypnotized by the woman over me. How can a person be so perfect like her? Every single thing on her body was perfect. She was wearing a pink bra that fit her beautiful boobs perfectly. She was so perfect. I saw the girl smiling when I checked her body out, and I quickly smiled shyly at her. I finally took a deep breath, and placed my right hand on her stomach, and my left hand on her hips. I pulled her body down closer to me, and pecked her lips. "You're also beautiful." I bit my bottom lip, and I felt the girl pulling down my jeans. I lifted my hip, and she pulled it off, throwing it on the other side of the room. Now I was just in my panties.

She kissed my lips again, and I unclasped her bra. She grabbed my right leg, and squeezed it softly. I quickly unclasped her pants, and within seconds her it were on the ground. I moaned as she bit my upper lip, and I sucked her bottom lip. I smiled when I heard a moan coming out of her mouth as I squeezed my left leg on her core over the panties, feeling the wetness between her legs.

My hands went down to caress her nipple, and I gasped as I felt Brittany's hand running up and down on my wet panties and I moaned. Then she started to play with the hem of my black panties as she kissed and nibbled my neck. "Brittany…" I whined, after moan even louder (If it was possible) when she sucked the skin of my neck. I'm going to get a mark later. She pulled off my panties and I saw it flying and colliding with my bedroom wall. "P-Please." I moaned.

She looked up to me and smirked, using her free hand to wipe a drop of seat on my face. "Sorry, I can't hear you, babe." She whispered and bit my earlobe, before start to lick it softly as she waited for an answer.

I already knew what she wanted as an answer, but these words couldn't just slip out of my mouth. Not just because I'm shy and I don't usually talk dirty (because, well, besides the videos I see on internet that eventually makes me touch myself, and that time with Ashley, I don't have any experience with sex, but I think I can be really dirty if I want.) but it's because I feel like I can't just spill full sentences now. I can barely control my body. My hips were now rocking up against her hands, and she continued to lick my earlobe, that wasn't really helping with the whole thing of self-control. "I-I, uh, I need you inside me, B-Britt."

I could feel Brittany smirking even not seeing her face. She was now trailing kissed down through my cheeks, jaw line and neck as she continued to run her fingers up and down on my wet core, caressing my clit slowly. "What did you just say, San?"

I took few deep breaths, before finally get strength enough to say what I need to say. I knew that if I don't say if, I wouldn't last long. I took another deep breath, and opened my mouth a couple times before make the words come out. "F-Fuck me, Britt! Please, ah! Just fuck me now."

I saw Brittany smirking, and gasped as two fingers slipped inside my slit. I moaned loud and Brittany started to kiss my neck again as she moved her fingers faster. "You like it?" She said between kisses. I just nodded, and closed my eyes. Brittany then started to down her kisses. She kissed my collarbone, my breasts, my stomach, my bellybutton, and then my inner thighs. I moaned louder when I felt her hot breath between my legs, and even louder when I felt her tongue pressed against my clit. Within minutes I was already close to my edge. Brittany was now sucking on my clit, with three fingers moving in and out of me faster and faster. "Come to me, San." I hear Brittany say, and moaned, as a 'yes', and started to move my hips in sync with her fingers.

I felt the orgasm reaching my whole body and screamed loud. "Britt, I think I'm… I- Ah! Brittany!" I yelled. The feeling was overwhelming. I felt Brittany licking my juices and moaned softly, exhausted. I collapsed on my bed, pulling Brittany with me. She smirked at me and licked two of her fingers, and I licked the other one. Then, she kissed me slowly, so I could taste myself on her mouth. We laid there, Brittany lying on my chest, both breathless, for several minutes. "T-This was… amazing."

She looked up to me and smiled. "Yeah, it was…" I actually didn't know anything else to say, and I was pretty sure that I could totally ruin the moment if I open my mouth. But I realized that there's just one thing that I could say that wouldn't ruin the moment.

"Hm, y-your turn?" I asked shyly, and she smirked at me. Seconds later, I was on her top, kissing her lips, our tongues dancing together, moving in sync. I ran my hands on her stomach, before move it down and start to play with the hem of her panties. She quickly raised her hips, and I pulled down her panties, throwing it to the other side of my bedroom.

I catch myself staring down at her wet sex, biting my bottom lip. She giggled softly, and pulled me down to kiss me. As we kissed, I ran two fingers on her slit, before groan when Brittany bit my bottom lip and moan. I just love the sound of her moan. "No tease, babe. Please, fuck me now." She whispered, and rocked her hips against my hands.

I smirked, and started to kiss her neck. I caressed her clit, rubbing my fingers faster and faster against the wet material, as I heard the moans coming out from Brittany's mouth. I downed my kisses, and now, I was kissing, licking and nibbling one of her nipples. Her moans were louder, and her hips rocking against my hand again. When I slipped the two fingers inside her, she moaned loud, and I moved my lips to work on the other nipple. After some minutes, Brittany was moaning even louder (if it was possible) and moving her hips in sync with my fingers. I felt her walls tightening against my fingers, and when I heard my name being cried out, I removed my fingers of inside her. I smiled up to Brittany, and licked one of my fingers, offering the other one to her. The blonde licked my finger slowly, and I swear I could come again seeing this sexy, naked woman lying on my bed, licking my fingers covered with her juices. It was too hot.

Brittany pulled me, so now I was beside her, with my arms around her shoulders as she put her arms around my waist. She leaned closer, and pressed her lips against mine, kissing me softly. This time wasn't like the other ones we shared during sex. It was slow, soft, sweet and… passionate? Yeah, a passionate kiss. Our tongues moved together in sync, and when we pulled back, she moved a lock of hair from my face, smiling softly at me. I smiled shyly back at her. And suddenly I was shy again. Damn. It's better keep my mouth shout for now. "You're amazing, San." She whispered, and pecked my lips quickly;

"T-Thanks… You're amazing too." I said, looking down as she took my hand and intertwined our fingers together. My heart was racing. What would happen after today? Did it mean something to her like it mean to me? Will she talk to me normally as if nothing happened? Will she even talk to me again?

"San… Can we cuddle for the rest of the day? You're really comfy." She said and I giggled a little. Nervously. I guess she noticed and giggled too.

"Y-Yah, of course. I-I'd love too, actually." I said softly, and pulled her closer. And we stayed like that. It was from far the best day of my life. I wouldn't wish being anywhere else than here right now. This moment was perfect, and if I could, I'd stay here with her for the rest of my life.

**Smut!**

**Haha, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I know I said that I'd upload until Wednesday but I had an important math test this week so I had to spend 24 hours a day studying. (That's what you have to do when you spend the math class sleeping instead of learning.)**


	5. The first date

**Summary: **Santana is a shy girl who always get slushied at school. What can happen when she falls in love with the beautiful blonde cheerleader Brittany? Brittana AU.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Yesterday I had sex with Santana. And it was perfect. I had the best time of my life. And now I can't stop thinking her. Okay, maybe I've been thinking about Santana for a long time, but now I can't stop thinking about the hot latina that is under the nerdy clothes and the glasses. The truth is that Santana is amazing, anyways. She's smart, funny, cute, sweet, and also hot. I know some people thinks that it's stupid but I love the way she looks down, stutter and adjusts her glasses on her face when she's nervous, the way she smiles when I compliment her, the way she always knows how to explain me math in a way I can understand, and I love the way she's all patient when I'm playing My Little Pony (Because she likes that violent games that scares the hell out of me.). Oh, yeah, I also loved that she bought the My Little Pony game to me so she could teach me how to play video games. She's really awesome.

That night I didn't slept well. Maybe because I spent the entire night thinking about Santana and the amazing sex we had earlier on her bedroom. It weren't the first time I had sex with a girl, though, but it was definitely the best I've ever had. And I don't think that Santana was a virgin. I mean, it didn't felt like it. A virgin wouldn't know how to do what she did to me yesterday.

I don't know how things between us will be now, though. I don't know how Santana feel about me. Well, clearly she likes me back, because, c'mon, we had sex. But I don't know how she'd feel about this whole thing of start dating. I know, and everybody knows that she's a lesbian but… I don't know, I just have a lot on my mind. I think she should talk soon.

When I jumped out of bed, I took a quick shower, before put on my cheerios uniform and go down stairs. My mom and my little sister Hanna were having breakfast. "Morning, mom." I said before kiss her cheek.

"Morning, Brittany." She replied and I sat down on the table.

Jean ran to my direction and I pulled her up to sit in my lap. "Hey, what's up, Han?" I smiled at the little blonde as she hopped up and down on my lap.

"Mommy gave me five bucks." She said happily.

"Cool! And what you're going to buy?" I asked, smiling at my little sister's enthusiasm.

"Lots of candy! And a limo!"

"A limo? Will you give me a ride for school?" I asked.

"Hm… No." She said, and jumped out of my lap, running to the living room. I looked at my mom and laughed. I love Hanna. She's like the cutest little sister of the whole world.

Mom kissed my forehead left. When I finished my breakfast, I left the house and drove to school. My first classes were boring as hell. I basically spent it drawing unicorns on my notebook. After three or four of boring classes I finally found who I was looking for. I saw the beautiful latina by her locker, putting some books inside. I quickly ran down the corridor and she jumped a little and then smiled in relief when she saw me. I think she thought that I was one of the other cheerios that slushie her.

"Hi!" I said, smiling sweetly.

I giggled a little when Santana looked down, smiling shyly. I thought it was cute because we just had sex and she still shy around me. "Hey…" She said, and I bit my bottom lip. She stills really hot. Even with the nerdy clothes.

"Are you doing something tonight?" I asked. Santana looked surprised.

"N-No. I-I mean, I'd play video games with Puck as the usual, but I-I'm not doing anything really." I just love when she ramble.

"So you wanna go out? Like, to the movies or something?"

"Hm, y-yeah, s-sure." She stuttered and looked down at her feet. I noticed the cute girl smiling shyly. I love her smile.

"Okay, then. Hm, I'll pick you up around 6 pm?" I asked happily. Okay, I'm kinda super excited about this. I never actually dated a girl, so I don't how it works. But I guess someone has to be the guy of the relationship. I mean, pay for everything, drive, ask her out and all this stuff.

"Sounds g-good." How can a person be as cute as Santana is? She's like the cutest person of the world. I could look at her for hours and never get tired.

"Okay, see you later then!" I smiled and walked away. I guess I was late for the cheerios practice. My mom gave me a watch, but I don't know exactly how it works. It's confusing. I mean, when the bigger arrow is in the three, and the smallest one on the two, for example, it means that it's 2.15. How can three mean 15 and two still two? And how would I know if it's pm or am? It's too confusing for me.

* * *

**5.00 pm.**

Okay, so now I'm standing on my closet for thirty minutes. I have no idea of what I should wear for the date. I know we're just going to the movies, but it's really important to me. I want to act right when I'm with Santana, and wear the right thing. I want her to feel comfortable with me like she feels when she's with her friend, that squirrel head boy. She's cute when she act all shy, but I'll try my best to make her feel really, really comfortable when she's with me.

I don't think I should wear a dress. It's just a movie night, not too serious. I'll reserve my dresses for a diner date or something like that. So I put on short jean shorts, a pink tank top, and a green blouse falling over it, and black high-Heels. After apply some make up I was finally ready. I looked at the clock on my phone. 5.30 pm. I should leave now.

I took my bag and the car keys from my night stand and went downstairs. My mom and Hanna were watching TV on the living room. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, sweetie?" My mom turned her head to me.

"Hm, I have a date." I said, and walked to the door. I don't want all the interrogation.

"Wait. Who is the guy?" My mom asked.

"It's, hm, it's not a guy mom." I said softly, looking down at my feet. My mom knows that I'm bi, but I don't actually knew how she'd react because it's the first time I actually go out with a girl.

"Oh, great! Have fun, then!" She said, and I left before she could say anything else. Moms can be annoying sometimes.

I jumped inside my car, and turned it on, taking some deep breaths. I was getting kinda nervous about it. I don't actually know what I should say, or what I should do. Boys usually do everything.

I parked in front of Santana's house, and stepped out of the car slowly. Okay, I was getting even more nervous. I knocked the door softly and waited. After seconds, a short brunette opened the door. I guess she's Santana's mom.

"Hello. You must be Brittany. Santana talks a lot about you. I'm Maribel, Santana's mom." She said, smiling politely to me. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Is she ready to go?" I asked. Her mom seems really cool.

"She's coming. Why don't you wait inside, sweetie?" She gestured and stepped aside so I could walk inside. Just when I reached the living room, I spotted Santana going downstairs. She looked beautiful. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white tank top, a short leather jacket, her usual Converses, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulders, and she was without her glasses. Santana was without her glasses. I guess she remembered when I said that she looked even more beautiful without the glasses.

"Wow." I breathed out when she reached the bottom of the staircase. I took a time to check out the beautiful girl in front of me, and then shook my head "You look beautiful, San."

She smiled shyly and looked down. "T-thanks. You look beautiful too."

I smiled brightly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She smiled, and we walked to the door. "Bye mom!" she yelled, and I giggled a little. We walked to the car, and I opened the passenger's door for her. She smiled a little, and stepped into the car. I quickly ran to the other side and entered by the driver's door. I looked at her and smiled nervously as I started the car and started to drive.

"Want to hear some music?" I said, and Santana nodded. So I turned on the radio. I took her hand, intertwined our fingers together and we drove to the movies in a comfortable silence. As soon as we arrived, I parked the car on the nearest spot, and jumped out of the car to open the passenger's door again for Santana. She stepped out, and we walked hand in hand.

After buy the tickets and the snacks, we entered the theater, and we took two seats on the end of the room, so we could make out without anyone see us. Well, we didn't really talked about why we took those seats, but that's kinda what both of us were thinking. I took her hand and crossed our fingers together and she looked at me. I smiled softly, assuring to her that she doesn't have to get nervous, and she smiled shyly back to me. Then I realized that I haven't kissed her since… since _that_ day. We continued staring at each other and smiling, until when I leaned in, and pressed my lips against hers slowly. I guess I surprised her, but after some seconds she kissed me back. I brought my hand to her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and feeling her tongue on my upper lip. I immediately connected our tongues together. After a couple minutes kissing we pulled back, both breathless. We smiled at each other and I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry, I had to do it." I said, giggling.

"It's… It's okay." She smiled. Then I pulled her into another kiss as the movie started.

* * *

As soon as the movie ended, we got out of the theater. If you asked us what the movie was about, we wouldn't know how to answer it. We spent the entire movie making out. We started simply kissing, but then everything started to heat up. I started to kiss her neck, up to her ear, nibbling her earlobe, kissing her jaw line, and back to her lips. Then she did the same to me. I was quite happy to see that she was getting more comfortable with me… And it was hot. At the end of the movie we were totally turned on.

We walked to the parking lot and I opened the passenger's door to her. As soon as I closed the door, I ran to the other side and stepped inside the car. We started kissing again. A hot and extremely breath taking kiss. She placed her hands on the back of my neck, and I pulled her closer by her waist. Then I pulled back slightly, took some deep breaths. "Let's go to my house… My… My mom is out with my little sister. They won't be back now." Santana simply nodded and I smirked before start the car and drive to my house.

The drive lasted ten minutes or more. As soon as I parked the car on the driveway, we jumped out of the car. As we walked, I hugged her from behind, kissing her neck softly. I heard a soft moan coming out of her mouth and I smirked. Then I unlocked and pushed the door open.

I closed the door, and pushed her against it, kissing her lips deeply. I quickly took off her leather jacket and threw it somewhere in the living room. She placed her hands on my waists, pressing my body against hers. Damn, I'm so hot for her right now. I moaned as Santana sucked my tongue. Then she started to kiss my neck and I moaned once again. "San…" I breathed out. "Bedroom." I whispered softly as she continued to kiss my neck. "Now." I whined.

I pulled back, and Santana jumped so I could pick her up. She crossed her legs around my waist, and a pressed my hands under her butt as I carried her upstairs. I kicked my bedroom door and walked inside with Santana kissing my neck. I swear I could explode right now.

I quickly threw Santana gently on my bed, and pulled myself over her. I immediately started to kiss down her neck and her collarbone, as I felt her hands under my shirt. I hear a moan coming out of her mouth and I quickly pulled off her tank top.

In the exactly moment I started to kiss her stomach, I hear the door opening… and we froze. "Britt, why I found a jacket on t… Oh." I heard my mom's voice. Shit.

Santana and I quickly sat up and looked shocked at my mom's face to see her reaction. I realized that I was with Santana's tank top on my hand and handed it to her without look away from my mom. "Hm… It's Santana's…" I said softly. "Mom… weren't you supposed to be at grandma's?"

I saw my mom shook her head. I guess she was recovering the facts. "Er, yeah, I guess… She wasn't at home. She was out to play bingo with Grace. I'll give you girls a time."

As soon as my mom left my bedroom, I slowly looked at Santana. She was giggling. I guess this moment was really awkward. I giggled too, and then we started to laugh together. We laughed for a couple minutes, and stopped when our stomach started to hurt. Then we just laid there on my bed, cuddling.

**10 p.m.**

I heard Santana sigh. "Hey, B. I guess I should go now. My mom must be worried."

I sat up so I could look at her. "Aw…" I sighed. "Okay…I'll see you tomorrow?"

She smiled at me and brought her hand to my face, rubbing her thumb across my cheek. I giggled. "Of course." She sat up and kissed my lips softly. "I really enjoyed our date."

"Me too, San. And I want to do it again soon." I blushed when I realized what she might understand of it. "I mean, go out with you. I didn't… Not that I didn't… You know… This," I gestured to us and my bed, giggling nervous. "Well… Everything was amazing."

She giggled softly, and kissed my lips again. Then she got up from my bed, and put on her jacket.

"I'll walk you outside." I said and I got up from my bed. We walked downstairs and Hanna ran to our direction. I took her in my arms and smiled to Santana, before turn my head to my little sister. "Hey there, Munchkin. why you're not sleeping?"

She shrugged and looked to Santana. "Are you Britty's girlfriend?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"Hm…" I noticed Santana's confused face. We didn't really talked about dating, but what we have is obviously special. So I gave her a 'you know what to say' look, and she smiled, before nod. "Yeah. I'm Santana. You must be Hanna."

"Britty told me that you're cute and that you're really, really smart. I'm smart too." She said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, Brittany is really cute too. And I'm sure you're smart." Santana said, looking down slightly and smiled. How can a person be so cute like that?

"Okay, Han, what about you go upstairs to your bedroom now? Santana have to go home because her mommy is waiting." I told my little sister.

"Aw, okay. See you soon, Sanny." She said, and I put her back on the ground. Hanna hugged Santana and ran upstairs.

"She's really cute." Santana said, giggling a little.

"But she talks too much…" I said playfully, as I opened the door and she stepped out of the house. "I can ride you home if you want."

"No. Hm, I guess it will be good… walk a little bit." She said, and I nodded.

"Okay, then…" I said, and kissed her cheek softly. "Bye." She smiled, and started to walk away. "Wait!" I said, and walked to her direction. "About what happened inside… With Han, hm, are we… dating?"

She suddenly got nervous. "I-I… I don't know… Are we?"

"If you want to… I mean, I really want to." I said, and shrugged. I took both of her hands, and rubbed my thumb on the top of her hands.

She smiled, and looked down slightly, smiling. "Well, I really want it too…"

"So, Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked politely, giggling.

Santana giggled softly, and pecked my lips. "Yes."

I hopped excited, and hugged her. "Yay! Now, go. I don't want your mom to think that I'm a bad influence for hold you at my house until late night." I joked.

"Okay. So, see you tomorrow." She said, and I kissed her again.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Text me?" I said and she nodded. I started to walk back to the front door. I looked back, and Santana smiled at me.

When I finally got inside, I went upstairs to my bedroom, and collapsed on my bed. Then I saw Hanna walking inside my bedroom and I smiled as she jumped beside me. "I like your girlfriend, Britty."

I sighed happily, and looked at the little one. "Yeah… I like her too. So much." I said, and pulled my little sister down to lay with me.

Minutes later, Hanna fell asleep in my arms. I felt my phone vibrating on my pocked, and smiled when I saw who sent the text.

**San (10.55 p.m.):** Hey :)

**Britt (10.55 p.m.):** Hi :) R u already at home?

**San (10.56 p.m.):** yes :D Going sleep. Just texted to say goodnight

**Britt (10.56 p.m.):** aw :3 Goodnight baby. 3

**San (10.57 p.m.):** goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams. 3

**Britt (10.58 p.m.):** yeah, I'm gonna dream with you.

**San (10.58 p.m.):** I'm gonna dream with you too. I'm gonna fall asleep thinking about you, then dream with you, then wake up thinking about you and the awesome dreams I had.

**Britt (10.59 p.m.):** you're so cute. 3 San, I'm sleepy.

**San (11.00 p.m.): **go sleep baby. Night :)

**Britt (11.00 p.m.):** night beautiful 3

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys. I had some stuff going on lately and I didn't had time to write. But now I'm back! I'm used to write just with Santana's POV so I don't know if it's good, but Hope you guys like to see the story from Brittany's POV. Tell me if you want another chapter with her POV, though. And REVIEW! I'm really happy to see that you all like the story. **

**See you guys soon! ;)**


End file.
